Graser
Graser10 is a YouTuber who mostly plays all sorts of Minecraft games. He also used to play Club Penguin (cheats showcasing) and Poptropica (walkthroughs). Personal Info Graser10's name is believed to be Zach since in a video where he fixed a broken XP grinder, he stated, "All figured out by Zach." Also, on a close-up picture of his PAX Prime badge, it is believed to say 'Zachary Graser'. Another rumored name is Jake which was made by StrauberryJam one of his close friends. Fans of Graser10 most likely believe, Graser10 lives in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. In one of his vlogs, the store LCBO is visible, which stands for Liquor Control Board of Ontario. This is a store only found in Ontario. In Episode 30 of Factions, Hbomb94 says, "Is that what they teach you over there in the Eastern time zone?" In Graser's "Spring" vlog where he takes a trip to Dairy Queen, Canadian viewers identified that the Dairy Queen sign is being located around Ontario. Some of this information isn't confirmed, because he wants himself private. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- In late 2013, Graser10 created a Survival Multiplayer Server called The Cube SMP. List of Cube members as of October, 2014: *TYBZI *HBomb94 *Bayani *KermitPlaysMC *TheCampingRusher *MrMitch361 *ThatOneTomahawk *StrauberryJam *DevonDoesGames *ChildDolphin *FollowKevn *Defek7 *PatClone *Grapeapplesauce *DulJuice *StacyPlays (She left after her sad 50th episode of The Cube. But she's not officially leaving/quitting The Cube. She will be remembered. She left on the 20th of October, 2014.) *MineplexOfficial * HeyImBee * Kiingtong * JWingWangWong Friendships Graser currently spends a lot of his recording time on The Cube SMP with his friends as a community. Thinknoodles: OLD FRIENDSHIP -- Bayani vaguely made a statement to why; Tomahawk joined UHC 4 to Thinknoodles's horror. There were arguments about this but Graser decided to proceed with Tomahawk on the lineup... Needless to say this is how the friendship ended and why they are no longer affiliated. Thinknoodles also said "UHC has turned into something I never wanted." ItsKricken: OLD FRIENDSHIP -- In an explanation video, ItsKricken referred to the to the group as a "high school clique". She made a statement how Graser booted people from UHC and blamed it on Thinknoodles. Bayani responded to this video with one of his own, explaining his view on the subject. As of August 2014, Graser is known to have friendships with and play with: 1. TheCampingRusher 2. StacyPlays 3. StrauberryJam 4. GrapeAppleSauce 5. ChildDolphin 6. ThatOneTomahawk 7. Bayani 8. MineplexOfficial (Parker_Games) 9. Defek7 (also known as Jon) 10. Hbomb94 11. TYBZI 12. DevonDoesGames 13. MrMitch361 14. DulJuice 15. PatClone 16. Vasehh 17. KermitPlaysMinecraft 18 & 19. FinsGraphics (Fin & Sky) 20. NoahCraftFTW 21. FollowKevn (Kevin) 22. HeyImBee 23. JWingWangWong 24. KiingTong 25. M4M (Minecraft4Meh) 26. Pokediger1 27. ShepSquared 28. TofuuGaming Real Life Graser10's appearance was revealed on the 29th of August 2014 in pictures on Twitter from Graser's friends when they were at PAX Prime (Gbomb Pic ). He also showed a picture of himself at a young age in his 100th episode of The Cube. The first person to post a picture of his face was Fin (FinsGraphics) on his instagram. Graser has posted some first person view vlogs. They can be found under the 'Vlogs' playlist on his channel. Fans of Graser10 jokes about him, looking like the age of 10. And a fan on Twitter said that "It's Graser10 because he looks like 10". Quotes/Sayings *ROAST! *Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of (series name)! *Tryna Roast? *Buh bye! *Holy smokes! *Get it together, buddy! *Fix it! *Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys again next time. Bye bye! (outro) *Why are you still on this video? It ended! *Guys, when I say goodbye that means click off the video, go on, click off! *Do you love me today? *That's what I like to see! *It's your time, buddy! *That's what it is! That's what I'm talking about! Black and yellow~ * (Punches someone on The Cube and breaks piece of armor) Oh no! I broke your (piece of armor broken) * But you like that though! Others about Graser10 Graser10 has 3 cats. 1 is named Marley which is a female, 2 is named Shadow which is a male, and 3 is named Max which is a male. Graser10's cat, Marley, was his first cat. And he have Marley for 7 years now. Graser10 used to have 3 cats (excluding Max). One cat died on unknown causes which he found dead on the streets. And the other one got hit by a car, and the names of the 2 cats were unknown. Graser10 is addicted to this famous group on Youtube called ,Mindcrack, which is a Minecraft group full of friendships. It is confirmed that Graser10's favourite member is Etho, and it's also his #1 Youtuber of all time. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber